Little Pleasures
by Aesify
Summary: Rachel Berry tries to get Quinn Fabray to have sex with her. Warning: Quinn has a g!p.


**Author's Note: **I have no idea what this is, so yeah. It's pretty much useless, really. But try to enjoy it and ignore all errors in my writing. Sigh. And oh yeah, Quinn has a g!p.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray was lazily skimming over a novel, as she laid over the covers of her bed. Her head rested against her soft pillow comfortably, as she turned from page to page. The blonde was halfway done with the seventy fifth page when her girlfriend, who had just returned from a long shower, plopped down to the right of her suddenly.<p>

"Hey, baby," Rachel Berry greeted, her tan fingers lightly tiptoeing one of her girlfriend's pale arm. "Happy New Year's again."

"Hey, and thanks again, you too," Quinn replied back, not really paying that much attention to the brunette.

"Quinn?" Rachel murmured.

"Yeah?" Quinn responded, her eyes still trained on the object she's holding.

"I'm bored," Rachel stated.

"Oh, then go find something to do," Quinn suggested,

Rachel sighed and droned, "Quiiiiiiiiinn, look at me."

"Hm?" Quinn managed to toss a quick glance at her girlfriend, before her eyes drifted back to the novel.

"Quinn, hey, stop reading," Rachel groaned.

"Why?" Quinn turned a page.

"I want to have sex," Rachel stated bluntly.

Quinn turned to her with widened eyes for a moment. "What?"

"You heard me," Rachel said, her fingers sliding from the blonde's arm to her stomach.

"B-But Rachel, we just had multiple rounds not even two hours ago," Quinn stuttered.

"So? I want more," Rachel smirked, her hand lowering onto Quinn's thighs.

Quinn's eyes slammed shut, before her own hand gripped Rachel's and pulled it away from her legs. "Can we do it another day? I'm still tired from all the sex from earlier."

Rachel frowned, "Fine, go read your damn book." She stood up almost immediately, and stepped towards Quinn's bedroom door.

"I'm sorry," Quinn apologized, before her hazel orbs traveled back onto word covered pages.

Rachel frowned again, crossed her arms, and stomped her leg once. "Hey, Quinn, guess what?"

"Hm?"

Rachel trudged back towards the bed. "I'm pregnant."

Quinn's novel flew across the room within seconds. "What? What are you talking about? We've used protection every single time. Oh crap, did the condom break that one time when we are at your house? How did this happen? I'm not ready for another child after Beth. Oh my god, how do you know? Shit, shit, shit." Quinn rambled, her legs falling to the side of her bed. "Did you take any of those pregnancy tests?"

"Well, no, I didn't, but I haven't had my period since last year," Rachel informed, her eyes lowering to the floor. "So I'm just assuming."

Quinn started pacing, "What? When didn't you tell me earlier? It's December, wait holy crap, that's more than twelve months if you haven't had your period, wait a second... how is this even possible? Rachel? Wouldn't you have had the child already? I'm so confused."

Rachel started bursting out in laughter. "Oh my god, Quinn, your expression, I can't, it's so funny. Don't you get it? It's 2012, I haven't had a period since 2011. I'm not really pregnant." Rachel doubled over in giggles, before falling into the bed.

Quinn frowned, and scolded in an angry tone, "Rachel! What the hell? Why would you scare me like that?"

Rachel chuckled again, "I can't believe you didn't catch on quick enough."

Quinn let out a small chuckle and rapidly rushed to the bed. She slid next to Rachel, as she lightly punched the brunette, before letting an arm slide over her own forehead as she stared straight at her ceiling. However, her field of view was immediately taken over by Rachel, who was hovering over her, peppering short kisses into the blonde's neck.

"It's about time that book has left your hands. Can we have sex now? I don't even mind if it's angry sex, you must be at least a bit pissed off, right?" Rachel mumbled into her neck, before continuing to nibble on it.

Quinn smiled, "You're unbelievable." Within moments, the blonde had switched places with Rachel, and was now the one hovering.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Um, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. If I get multiple pleasant reviews, I may write a sequel with the actual sex.


End file.
